Of Summer Love and Memories
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Hinata tells Kiba with a letter that, unlike their summer memories, their summer love will never fade away. Reply to Swords and Bandages' 'Is This Summer Love' and a Team Kurenai Tribute for Murasaki Shikibu.


**I admit it: I'm lazy. Okay, I get it.**

**Anyway, this is kinda like a reply to Swords and Bandages' 'Is This Summer Love?' and also the Team Kurenai dedication fic I promised Murasaki Shikibu. Gawd, I hope it's alright with them. I mean, come on. I'm sorry if they hate me for this, you know.**

**By the way, I suggest you guys read 'Is This Summer Love?' before or after reading this. Okay? Okay.**

**So, this is a letter written in Hinata's POV, answering to Kiba's letter in 'Is This Summer Love?'. **

_**To Murasaki Shikibu: **_**Is it too late for a belated birthday fic? :) Happy belated birthday!**

_**To Swords and Bandages: **_**I hope this is fine with you. **

**So, this is kinda like a Team Kurenai tribute and KibaHina at the same time. Hope you guys understand.**

**I'm lazy Ruki. Bite me, then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dear Kiba,

Maybe they were all right. Summer's never meant to last.

Back in the Academy days, summer meant so much to us. It has always meant two to three months of freedom, of play and no work, of happiness and the inevitable smiles of children, particularly us. Remember how the flowers bloomed everywhere, leaving their scents on us as we pass them by?

The girls would go out into the fields and we'd pick the flowers to bring home to our mothers or to simply hand it to a boy we have always liked. I always see the many friends frolic about in the streets under the warm sun on bright afternoons. How I loved those days.

I remember my first summer with you and Shino. We were already a team, fresh from the Academy, and we had to get to know each other. I recall how you always had Akamaru on your head and how Shino remained silent and still, even when it was time to chill and let go of stress.

I never really got to appreciate summers. I used to think that those days were wasted times, until we started spending them together.

We used to go out at night and run to the lake with empty lanterns. You always win, reaching the lake first. Shino and I would be catching our breath and lying on the grass, tired immediately, while you jumped around as you told us to get up. You never seem to lose energy, do you, Kiba?

Once we were all up, we caught fireflies. Shino was glaring at us for 'harassing harmless bugs'. I was so afraid to catch one because I thought I could hurt them. But you went crazy, catching what seemed to be millions and you thrust them all into your lantern. With all those fireflies, I thought you could light up the sky with them. Akamaru caught one in his mouth and he gagged when we tried to get it out.

Then, we'd relax on the grass, looking back at the dark night sky. Every time, no stars would come up. It was the reality of it. But the moon is always luminous enough brighten up our world. Then, we listened to Shino snore and we'd laugh when he suddenly talks in his sleep.

He once said this silly phrase that went, "I know you're in there, Bon Digit Goo. Come out or I'll shoot you with… my… cockroaches…"

How you and I laughed under the moonlight. And I remember falling asleep in your arms, too.

Then, there was this one summer when we had to stop playing around and start working as genins. Once, we had to look for a missing cat, remember? Akamaru could smell it and we followed him till we found it in an alley. Then, Akamaru scared it away. I think we had to track it down three more times before we finally managed to catch it without Akamaru scaring it away.

We also had to pull out some weeds in a certain old man's lawn and under the sweltering summer sun, we wanted things to be done quickly. You and Akamaru have started pulling the weeds out without much control and Shino looked like he was already dehydrated. I, on the other hand, tugged on a weed for minutes and I realized that it was a tree root after almost thirty minutes of pulling on it.

After that, we went out for some ice cream. I recall dropping mine when I lost my grip. In the end, all three of us pitched in to get me another ice cream cone.

But the best summer was when we spared one lone afternoon for watching butterflies and picnicking. I still can't believe that it was Shino's idea. We were seated in the meadow with Shikamaru and Ino sharing their cloud-watching spot. When Akamaru ran through a flowerbed, so many butterflies came flying about and I almost cowered in fear. But you told me to stand up and enjoy myself.

"After all," you said, "They're as pretty as you, right?"

I couldn't forget those words. Even when we were chasing Akamaru for snagging our last sandwich for that day, the words were still echoing in my head. And that was the reason why I tripped. I remember getting a bruise and you and Shino had to face my father.

Despite the bruise and the lecture I got from my father eventually, it was one of the greatest summer days I've ever had. And all it took were those words of yours. I wanted to thank you so much for the compliment, but I never got to.

But my summer days aren't as so grand or exciting anymore. Aside from the individual special training my father requires and the occasional missions, I wait for my summer days to fade away by staring out my window and envying the younger ones as they smiled ear to ear.

How odd it is that it seems to be only us to never have time for summer anymore. Like you said, Cousin Neji still spends his days with Tenten, even if they're together on any other day. It's like spending time together on summer made it more… special.

Remember that from the very start, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei has passed summer away with twilight and new moons. And even until now, they complete it with eclipses and breaking dawns. _Their _summer love lasted forever.

You're right. Where did those days go, exactly? And everyone else is right about summer, too. It will never last forever.

But even if they make sense with those words of theirs, a summer love like the one you feel is bound to last longer than Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's. I'll be honest, Kiba: I still love Naruto and it's not the pain that I cherish. It's the fleeting feeling that I feel next to him. I don't want to lose it since I don't feel it with anyone else.

I'm sorry for saying all this, Kiba. But you wanted me to be frank.

Still, I'm waiting for your move. You can consider everyday a chance. I'm just waiting for you, Kiba. I'm patient.

I want to spend summer with you again soon. I want to know how sweet summer love is supposed to be.

Love,

Hinata


End file.
